


Is it Enough?

by sanctum_c



Series: Aerith Appreciation 2017 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: Barret's worried he's done enough for Aeris's birthday.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Barret Wallace
Series: Aerith Appreciation 2017 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988371
Kudos: 2





	Is it Enough?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Birthday'

Barret carefully sat Aeris down at the front of the church, just on the edge of the patch of flowers. "Are you sure this is enough?"

Aeris smiled at him. "Of course."

"But it's your birthday and-"

She stopped him, her hands pulling at his sleeve until he was knelt down and then leant down close enough for her to kiss him. "My choice," she murmured against his lips. "And it's been so long since I had a chance to come back here." She brushed her hands through the flowers. "This is perfect right now - just being here with you."


End file.
